phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sighting 3
Sighting 3 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The C.A.R.D. Laboratory has been extensively damaged following the Arkz assault on the Morgue. Kranz has been rushed to intensive care but his chances of survival are bleak, and Ino'lis is still nowhere to be found. The Hunters are suffering from low morale following the climactic battle, and Chief Pentaglass has taken the brunt of the blame for the tragic result. The government assigns another mission to the Commander that takes the team to Nebula Montana, where suspicious figures are supposedly planting devices like last time. The Commander is to head out immediately and investigate their motives. Karen quietly explains to the Commander that the government knows that Blitz was the only person to know where the Great Shadow is located. They are also aware that the message capsules left by Blitz only activate when Kranz and Kylria are together, and so they have agreed to use clone technology to recreate Kranz so that he may continue to reveal their messages. Karen pleads with the Commander to keep this a secret. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 17-1 From: Government Mission: This time, we've received reports of suspicious figures in Nebula Montana. They may be planting devices like last time, so we'd like you to head there quickly and investigate. Stage: Nebula Montana Requirements: Clear Morgue Attack 3 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Peko (All Two) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Teifu / Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun / Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Odor Encounter / Emotions Clash / Truth Seeker 4 (Homework subplot) Sighting 3 takes place on the Nebula Montana map in a 3x6 grid. Peko (represented by the red circle) begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 17 level quests will end and tier 18 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 17 quests, Info on Blitz and Development 4, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome back. The laboratory has been extensively damaged... Thanks to you, however, we managed to drive away the Arkz. The Chief is very depressed at the moment. Please, go try to cheer him up a bit. Pentaglass: ...... I'm finished, okay? The C.A.R.D. Lab's been destroyed, the guys upstairs are livid... ...... Why's this happening? It's not my fault security was so light. Why is everyone making it out to be my fault? Besides, why did you let them set off that explosion? You shoulda stopped 'em! Okay? Ugh, this is the worst! Do something! My power's being stripped away! ...... Well, at least I have a mission for you. A chance to recover my honor! I don't know why this is happening, though, okay? None of this is my fault. Go talk to Karen, okay? Thanks. ...... The quest Sighting 3 has been added. ...... The quest Development 4 has been added. Pentaglass: Well, at least I have a mission for you. A chance to recover my honor! None of this is my fault. Go talk to Karen, okay? Thanks. Karen: ...... Kranz is in serious condition. He's under intensive care right now. He... probably won't make it. However, if we use the latest in medical technology... Well, it'll take up a large amount of time and money, but it could be possible to recreate him using the cloning technique. ...... As you probably know, he is the son of Blitz, the only man who knows where the Great Shadow is located. According to his reports, Blitz's message capsule only responded when Kranz and Kylria were together nearby. The higher-ups in the government want to get him back in shape, but only if he can reveal the message inside the capsule. I don't know if that's really the best thing for everyone, but... If we wait long enough, we might see Kranz healthy again. ...... Please keep this a secret from everybody else. I wanted to keep this to myself, but... I couldn't do it... I'm sorry... Entrance guard: Welcome back. I'm handling security in the area, and I mean it this time! Administration secretary: Ohhhh, I'm so busy. How did all this work pile up on me like this? My work's tripled since the Arkz attack! Commander! Pound them in the ground for me, okay? Sil'fer: NAME. Kranz... how is he? I heard he's in the hospital. The rumors say he's recovering smoothly... But... Back there... I was closest to him back there, so I know. Kranz... ...... ...Kranz had to have died. He just had to. Right there, in front of my eyes, my childhood friend Kranz died... or he should have, anyway. But now he's recovering... It can't be... Why was Ino'lis with the Arkz? It looked like she was worked up over something before. I should have talked to her... Why didn't I talk to her even after I noticed something was wrong? ...... She didn't seem like the type to betray her own friends... She must have had some reason to do this. Ino'lis... Kylria: ...... I'm sorry. When I see your face, Commander, I feel so relieved. I could just cry. ...... ...Well, um, anyway, I got a report in from Orland. He said he got some new information on Blitz. After he got it, though, he was attacked by two Arkz members. Please, deploy me there immediately. It's urgent that I go. Please... ...... The quest Info on Blitz has been added. Kylria: I just... I just can't believe that Kranz would do something like that. What happened to him? Should I have stopped him then, back there? If I stopped him, then Kranz might not have gone in. Why didn't I even say anything to him? I don't understand. Should I really have stopped him? Kranz was the only person caught up in that explosion. But if the enemy's field lock didn't work out as well as it did, then it might've blown a hole in Pioneer 2 and killed everyone onboard. We might have Kranz to thank... He threw away his life to save us all. The only one who showed any real bravery ended up sacrificing himself... It's so saddening. ... You know, Even if I had tried to stop him, I doubt he would've listened to me. He may not look it, but he has a firm sense of responsibility. Just like someone else around here... Relmitos: I never imagined the Morgue would be destroyed... I was right here, too... How could this have happened...? ...... I used to be known as Nef Miyama. That is a fact. I also taught some techniques to Break. But that's it. Now I'm just the Relmitos you already know. Nothing more, nothing less. Isn't that enough? More importantly, the Arkz were searching for a section from a memory core that's held within a data storage bolt inside a forbidden area in the complex. They were also looking for our Clone Technology secrets. We're still taking inventory right now, but I imagine they probably made off with everything. The Arkz loathe Clone Technology. They always have. Who would imagine that they would ever use it themselves...? Our enemy must have their own fair share of problems. However, actually carrying out a cloning procedure is a fairly complex matter. What on earth do they plan to do with that technology...? Stella: I knew all along that Glustar was leaking info. I told him "It's dangerous! I'm scared! I want you to quit!" But Glustar always told me the same thing. "Don't worry about it, Stella. You just worry about yourself." And then he'd always bring his hand up to my cheek, and look at me sadly, and laugh, or get angry at me... I wanted to tell him to stop nyah! But now all this has happened nyah. It's not just Ino'lis' fault... I couldn't stop him... I wasn't good enough... ...Oooohhh. I'm sorry, Kranz. I'm sorry, everyone... Glustar really did a bad thing... I couldn't tell anyone before now... Nyah... Commander... Please forgive me... Glustar: Kranz... He isn't dead, is he? I had no idea something like this would happen. I, I didn't want this to happen... Not... at all... Stella... She hasn't talked to me since the attack. I told her that it wasn't all my fault... nor was it hers... Hey, boss... What do you think I should do? Maybe I should just 'fess up and the folks in charge that I sold some information to the Arkz... Director's Room guard: The Morgue is currently undergoing repairs. You never know when an emergency like this will crop up, do you? If your Deck is better suited for emergencies, then you'll have no problem, no matter what the situation. Hang in there for us! Central Command Room guard: This C.A.R.D. Lab is guarded by my security team 24 hours a day. Don't worry. We won't let that happen again. Researcher: This is the Command Center. You can adjust your Deck here before battle. I guess this area wasn't damaged at all. The Central Control Room was hit pretty bad, though... Researcher: If I close my eyes, like this... ...... Ah! ...It's still the same. Ooooohh... Researcher: Rumor has it... They're using a certain technology... Oh, but wait... Well, even if they were gonna do that... Officer: They sure did bust up this place... But Kranz... ...! Hey, you don't think Kranz saved us, do you? I couldn't figure out why he ran inside like that, but maybe... Maybe he thought that the Arkz' field lock wouldn't be enough, so he went in himself and put up a field lock of his own on top of it. I mean, the lock system was set up to keep noncombatants from getting hurt in the middle of a battle. So a field lock without anything in it would've fallen apart in a matter of moments, maybe... ...... If the explosion happened without that lock, The Morgue would be destroyed, and Pioneer 2 would have a hole in it. So I think what he did was cover the Central Control System with a field lock from within the system itself. He may have saved this entire ship. Robot: BEEP! BEEP! Repairing! Repairing! BEEP! BEEP! Lady by the Trading Machine: The C.A.R.D. Trading Machine survived the attack. You can use it right now, if you want. Of course, you'll need another person to trade with... Researcher: This is pretty bad news... It'll take a while to restore things back to normal around here. Fortunately, though, the Entry Counter survived unscathed. So, you'll still be able to conduct business as usual here. ...Let me explain how this device works. Quest dialogue ---- Peko: I'm not suspicious at all! Just a bit hungry... That's all. Post-quest dialogue ---- The devices we found last time in Tener Sinus appear to be some sort of photon amplifier. We do not know what purpose they serve, but it's quite possible they could've been a threat to Pioneer 2. This mission went well, but we can't count on being so lucky every time. We'll continue to monitor their activity closely. That's all for now. Good job. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests